


Juvia

by MR01



Series: Cheredovat [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: During Canon, First Kiss, He wants to honor the Ruska Roma and what they've done for him so he will test it out, Jardani Jovonovich is John Wick's real name so after officially retiring yet again, Kindergarten Teacher John Wick, M/M, Mentioned John Wick/Helen Wick, Picking up a new identity fic, Pre-Slash, folks I got myself stuck in a new universe and I don't regret it, this time forcefully (thanks Winston) due to some unorthodox but in a way good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "The world thinks I'm dead, I'll need a new identity. I want to live a life I can be proud of. Even if it lasts a day. Can you make that happen. Will you help me make it possible?"





	Juvia

* * *

Sometime after breakfast finds Aurelio typing away on his tablet and John's dog taking a nap beside him on the couch as John reads a newspaper.

After reading the final page John finds himself unable to keep from speaking up and breaking the silence.

"The world thinks I'm dead, I'll need a new identity. I want to live a life I can be proud of. Even if it lasts a day. Can you make that happen. Will you help me make it possible?"

Setting his device down Aurelio nods then tell him that he's got options. Standing up to sit on his coffee table as he hand over the tablet.

The words 'who do you want to be' on the tip of his tongue yet he keeps them to himself. Letting him take his time as he grabs them some water bottles.

Thinking that anything John eats or drinks in his house will practically be post surgery sustenance because he wants to be a good friend and keep him alive.

Sharp and on his toes just a fail-safe precaution. One he hopes would have made Helen proud.

 "I think I'd like to do something with children. Be a source of help and guidance, preferably the good kind." He looks at the screen then meets his eyes as he says he'd like to go by the name on his original birth certificate, Jardani Jovonovich.

"It's a nice name, it suits you well."  While he says that he pulls up a list of jobs titles and descriptions that match the criteria he thinks would be good for for him.

Aurelio's logic is that if he can fix his car and be unapologetically there for him that, vice versa that he can definitely help narrow down some of his friend's future endeavors in life.

"Kindergarten Teacher wanted at this one." Aurelio points at the elementary school's name and skims over the qualifications required. 

Then he looks at John wanting to gauge his reaction before moving forward onto a highschool.

Getting ready to see what that's about only to have John take the tablet back and say that he loves children and he'll take it.

That he's done looking. It is absolutely perfect and close to home, his house mind you.

"Awesome. Hey congrats on your new life and job Jonathan, excuse me. Mr. Jovonovich." Aurelio goes to the fridge and gets them a glass of champagne to celebrate.

Chalking it up to it being is heart healthy as a bowl of Cheerios or a glass of red wine. That one glass won't hurt or kill him today at least.

John smiles at him then the screen as he pictures it. Taking the glass and saying.

"Please, call me Jardani."

Then Aurelio is telling him that he will make all of the arrangements necessary and have some of his people stakeout the location to make sure it's safe enough.

* * *

 A few days later once Jardani has his paperwork out of the way and gets his fingerprint's clearance card, background check then completes a state-country competency test for the school's district he is ready to roll out into the world.

The world still thinks he's dead and life couldn't be better as things currently stand.

He and the underground Bowery King because a new one has been instated by the High Table are still plotting their revenge on the side and when he has a minute.

Aurelio's people have told him that Winston and Charon have The Continental back in business.

That it is officially reconsecrated as he expected. Yet that there are a set of new rules set in by the High Table regardless of the parlays outcome and new safety precautions implemented.

He doubts Charon and Winston have been standing idly by waiting for him to kill them but he isn't trying to go out of his way to find them just yet either.

Aurelio points him in the direction of anywhere but his own classroom any chance he gets.

And Jardani finds that it isn't completely due to the excitement of going sightseeing because he closed up shop for a mini vacation after having deemed it safe for the both of them to be out in the open.

Or the adventurist spirit of having to go trying new foods with him that are at the end of the story.

Today is different however. Because Aurelio grabs his hand. Interlacing his fingers with his own and calling his dog to come take a stroll with them.

"It's breathtaking, thank you for your help. With everything." Jardani hugs him tightly when he sees his fully stocked and beautifully decorated classroom.

A lovely picture of Helen placed perfectly by his computer.

Supplies and a few notebooks worth of lecture plans ready for whenever the school year starts.

When he said he would come through and help him Aurelio nor his people were playing games. He appreciates them so damn much right now.

"I am not sure how you're going to feel about this next surprise but I'm keeping the worst in mind and you in my thoughts so here you go." Aurelio grabs what looks like an almost identical copy of the smart board's remote control and it lifts up to show a large secret safe behind it.

Inside displaying weapons of heavy caliber among other things and Jardani feels almost relieved as messed up as that is.

"A little over-prepared don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow as his dog takes a look around, sniffing everything.

"Considering it's you, no. Plus we left enough space on the walls aide from this little side-show for you to finish making this classroom your own. I hope you like the color scheme I picked them out for you myself."

Aurelio doesn't have time to catch his breath after the words when he feels Jardani's lips against his own.

Pulling away surprised after it's done before he goes in for another to do it properly this time as he opens his mouth and meet his tongue.

Because the first kiss had been tender and way to short, perfect. Yet that he'd like to try his hand at it again.

Thinking that he doesn't know where to go from here but he is definitely willing to find out.


End file.
